


Bounty on their head

by Yumiko_Youku



Category: Hellsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku





	Bounty on their head

Durin blew out some smoke and drew on his cigarette again, while he was studying the photo. 

This, a name and some locations the girl had been spotted … that’s all he had.

He sighed, drawing on the cigarette again, before he pulled the money out of the envelope.

He counted it quickly with swift flicks of his thumb. It didn’t feel right.

Taking all that money to track down what appears to be just a little girl.

Even if he knew, that was not what she was, it felt wrong.

But for him it wasn’t about the money. It was about the reward, he would get, after handing the girl over to this dubious organisation.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth, holding it between middle and index finger, before he wiped his hand across his face.

It still felt wrong … So incredible wrong.

But he had no choice. This was is last chance.

And he had to take it.

He took a deep breath, looking at the picture again.

Focus, he ordered himself, focus on the mission.

Plan, act and react.

What was his first step?

He had all these information.

What else did he need?

First - of course - he had to find her.

Probably he had so make a few calls, talk to a few people, poke around.

Study her daily routine, as soon as he had managed to track her down.

Find the right moment. His entrance.

Durin stubbed out the cigarette.

He would avoid any other causalities, probably luring the girl to a separated spot, if he had to. As soon as he knew what would take it to achieve just take.

Half of the job is knowing your enemy, he thought. If you know them, you can plan, act and react.

With a heavy sigh, he got up and put on his coat, before he also put on his hat, putting a new cigarette between his lips.

You have a lot of work to do, Durin.


End file.
